The Rebel
by PrettyLikeDrugs420
Summary: [AU] [IK]Stealing cars,doing drugs,skipping school n cheating.What happened 2 the Innocence of being 16(Profanity). R&R please, you might like it.
1. Intoduction

**The Rebelz **

**Introduction**

He walks around with his head held high; and that probably not the only thing that is. His purple black eyes equal the long black hair that goes down lower then his ass, where the black fade perfectly into a dark red. Most people's pinkies can fit into the wholes in his ears and when he wears the shirt that says 'OUTTA MY WAY', they move fast. His black nails match the black heart painted across the front of his gold Harley and you would never guess buy the cloths her wears that his trust fund can support him and his unborn child (yet no ones knows that, it would ruin his reputation).Not exactly what you'd call the most popular guy in school, but he sure as hell gets noticed.

Inuyasha and Miroku were riding side by side to school that day when suddenly…

"Hey Miroku, that sure as hell is a sweet ass ride over there" Inuyasha stated, signalling Miroku to look over to the 2005 Mustang. "Dad says maybe next year's birthday but by then it u'll be outta style, don't ya think?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Miroku looked over to Inuyasha and he already had a smirk on.

The two of them did this on a weekly basis. Steal the car; drive it to school, 360's, smoke shows, ramps, lakes and some races. By the time midnight would arrive the car would be ready for the scrap yard and thanks to Mr. Tashio that's exactly were it would go. Inuyasha's dad owned 10 of the 12 scrap yard in the country (Inuyasha older brother Sesshoumaru owned the other two) along with a chain of 28 auto shops. So once Inuyahsa was done with the toy he would bring it straight to the yard. When the police would call and ask if they've seen it; someone would just tell them it arrived earlier. It was perfect. Inuyasha had been in a car garage since the age of three, driving dirt bikes at age six, motorcycles at 10 and cars at 14. When he got he's license at 16 Mr. Tashio bought Inuyasha a 2003 Porch 911 of the year, that's when the destruction started. After giving Inuyasha four new cars in the span of a week, Mr. Tashio bought the Harley Davidson. Inuyasha and Miroku had a blast wrenching up cars that week, but never a good bike. The boys had met in dirt biking lessons when they were 5 and have been great friends since.

The good thing about going to a privet school is that most of the kids come with money, so driving in with a new car once a week is really no big deal. But when being herd coming down the road and screeching a turn into the parking lot at 80km/h with a 2005 Mustang smoking from the hood; you are bond to get noticed. That's what the boys loved most, the boys would hoot and shout them praise (even the jocks) and at the beginning of it all most of the girls went wild, a lot of them still do, and boy was Inuyasha conceited. Also being the only two in school with motorcycle always had people hang around them before school, during recess, lunch and sometimes after school too. There group of friends was defiantly what you would call different. They were they people skipping class and getting stoned, the 'Stoners' if you please. I guess you'd call Inuyasha a punk; Miroku would be the player type, mostly gangster but not the extreme type, low baggie pants, a big shirt, backward cap and an stud earring; Sango is the girl version to Miroku, only everything fits nice and tightly. Shippo was there little skater, in a grade younger with Kirara, she would dress mostly casually, a good pair of jeans and a little tee. Kouga and Ayame were the preps, minus the preppy attitude. Yet Inuyasha never took a liking to Kouga.

While being the goody-goody usually comes with the job of being the second child, but not in her house. She is her father's daughter in all aspect, business partners if you wish. They always know what price is right and she got all her negotiation skills from her father. Yet you can't really explain her style and you can't predict it at all. You think with all the money she would walk around in Gucci and Prada but it all depends on her mood; some days she'll come in with sweatpants and other days with a cute skirt. Her pink Audi TT went perfectly with her nails. The black tongue ring matched her raven hair and her brown eyes held all her emotions. Walking with a proud look on her face for she was head cheerleader.

Kagome's day consisted of: being very polite and social, school comity meeting, doing homework and most importantly practice.

"Ok the CLF (Cheerleading Finals) finals is one month away. We gatta be ready and absolutely perfect. I won't accept anything less then that. We're going to practice 6 days a week from 3:30 to 5." You can hear the groans from all around the 'cheerers'. "Sorry guys but has to be done. Ok so let's pick up at the first pyramid, Kikyo are you ready for the jump?"

"Ya, I'm ready." she turned to their other friends Kagura, Kanna and Rin. "Ugh sometimes I just wanna kill her and her perfect ness, wait till I become captain. Then we'll see who's bossing who around."

"Kikyo you shouldn't speak about Kagome behind her back." Rin look from Kagura to Kanna for support, but got none. Kikyo left in a huff to practice while the other three went into positions.

Kagome and Kikyo are cousins and they live together with Kagome's dad. There is always some kind of competition going on between the girls in Kikyo's mind. While Kagura and Kanna just ignore Kikyo, Rin always sticks up for Kagome. Hogo also sticks up for her, because that's what one of the jobs that comes with being her boyfriend. They've been dating for almost two years and as captain of the football team, only normal to be dating head cheerleader. That was another reason Kikyo resented Kagome so much, she was dating the most popular guy in school while Kikyo was stuck with Naraku. Even Kagura, Kanna and Rin had better boyfriends; Sesshoumaru, Sota and Kohaku. Kikyo was just a miserable soul and she knew it, what's the saying, misery loves company? Well that was Kikyo and she would always try to drag Kagome down with her.

A/N: This is my first fic and I hope you all like it. Nothing really happens in this chapter because well its the 'Introduction'. I don't really know exactly were this story is going yet, so if you have any ideas I'll be happy to hear them. So tell me what you think and REVIEW REVIEW REVIW it would mean a lot to me, and I think constructive criticism is all good. Thanks for reading.

Mighty-


	2. Jukers

**The Jukers **

After sending the Harleys home with a tow truck and arriving to school in the Mustang, Inuyasha and Miroku get swarmed by their friends.

"Dude's, nice work, defiantly the nicest of the month." Kouga shouted while Inuyasha turn off the engine. They both jumped over the doors and a loud SMACK was herd.

"Miroku you idiot! What did I tell you" SMACK "I will not date a criminal, what happens if you get caught, what am I ganna do huh? Kami you get me so nervous, gimmie a cigarette you lech."

'Nice jobs' and 'good works' were heard being yelled to the boys by passing students, but this time a cheerleader was walking toward them, eyes locked into Inuyasha's. She had long black hair and her cheerleading skirt did little to hide her tall, slim legs, the whole group was quite by now only watching the girl approach. When she arrived in front of him, she handed him a paper that read _'Call me – 545-5515'_. Well he would do exactly that. A whistling Miroku brought him back to reality, followed by another slapping noise.

"Dude she was hot." Shippo piped out.

"Her name is Kagome, she's in my math class but she's also dating Hogo…so what's on that paper?" Sango ask very non-chalently.

"Yah what's on the paper?" now Miroku was trying to get the paper so Inuyasha quickly put it in his pocket.

"Nothing important, I better get to class guys I can't afford another late." He said over his shoulder while walking out of the parking lot. The beeping noise signifying he locked the car made the others realise they weren't getting and answer so they all walked to class.

"Ugh can you believe those morons, stealing another car. Those two are just attention hungry." Kikyo stated with her nose in the air.

"That's Sesshoumaru's younger brother Inuyasha."

"Well I think he's kinda hot." Kagome giggled out. "I mean he is Sesshoumaru's younger brother eh Kagura?" Now almost all the girls were laughing. They didn't notice Kikyo walking away.

"Now Kagome that's not right, Hogo is a nice boy."

"Don't worry Rin, Hogo's not going anywhere, speaking of Hogo I gatta go meet him before class. Later girls."

When Kikyo return she looked extremely pleased with herself and almost had a smile on her face. After receiving a few looks from her friends she just shrugged and made her way to class. Playing this Inuyasha character was going to be fun.

Kagome walked into her first period class and was shocked to see Inuyasha staring at her. _'Did he hear me say I thought he was hot? Impossible he was so far away Oh my god he still staring.' _By this time Kagome's cheeks received a pinkish tint as she took her seat in front of him.

Inuyasha never noticed that _she_ was in this class. If he had, he would have attended more often. Well no need to call her if she's already over.

"Hey do you know what's been going on in this class, kinda been busy so I haven't been here in a while." Well aware of her pink cheeks Inuyasha smirked as she flushed even darker when she turned to face him.

"Oh busy? Stealing cars must take a lot outta you?" She gave a little giggle at his smirk. "We have a term exam next week on everything till now so if I were you I get studying." 'Good job Kagome, don't let his totally sexy voice get the better of you.'

"Next week huh, so what do you say you come by after school today and help me study?"

"Well I have practice after school but I finish at 5, come pick me up and we have a deal." Inuyasha was totally dumbfounded at her certainty and she didn't even sound nervous, well this was new, most girls couldn't even look him in the eye without fainting. She must really be sure of herself.

"Alright, it's a date then." He finished.

"Whatever you say. What's your name anyways?" She said turning around only to return around.

"Inuyasha. Tashio, Inuyasha; you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, umm hey…if its ok with you, I'm ganna have to shower so if we could maybe pass by-"

"You can shower at my house, it's usually just me and my brother and he's not much of a peeping tom; me on the other hand it's just a chance you'll have to take." He said, slowly closing the space between them with every word…

"Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Tashio please finish the conversation out side the classroom, I will see you both at lunch." With a sigh, the teacher turned back to the rest of her class.

They made there way into the hall and Inuyasha stopped Kagome from sitting down. "Hey you wanna go for a ride, we still have 45 minutes till next period?"

"A ride? On your motorcycle?" Kagome questioned with wide eyes.

"Nop, sorry the bikes at home today but I do have a Mustang on stand by."

"Well I guess Mustangs can be fun too." She gave a nod, and started to walk towards the parking lot.

Inuyasha watched as she walked in front of him, her hips swinging from left to right, to left, to right… _'Now I'm acting like that lech I better stop staring'_ he took a few bigger steps and was by her side. He looked down and saw her looking up, at the speed of light they looked ahead with a flush creeping up on both of them. When they got to the car they shot their books in the back and Inuyasha attempted to open the door for Kagome but it was jammed. He offered to help her jump over and she accepted. With his hand in hers and a little boost on her back she was sitting in place. With one swift movement he easily jumped over his door and they were off.

"So I love what you've done with it." Kagome giggled out, giving a glance at the appearance of the car.

"Yah well, I'm not exactly a civil driver, I have road rage." He pulled out his pack of cigarette and offered her one, which she politely declined.

"No thank you, I don't smoke. I would never be able to keep up with cheerleading if I did."

"Don't worry its cool, I guess if I had a reason not to smoke I wouldn't either, but I'm not really the sporty type, I prefer putting a car back together."

"Oh you do mechanics?" Kagome said interested _'no harm in getting to know the guy'_

"Well actually I am a mechanic, my father owns a shop, I could have built you a motorcycle when I was 9." He wasn't showing off or anything, just telling the truth.

"Well if you get bored go ahead and build it, I won't complain." She was blushing again, but so was he. She looked down at her watch, they'd been driving around for almost half an hour, wind blowing at their hair and the sun on their faces and for some reason she didn't want this. "Well our next class is in 10 minutes, but I'm hungry and we wont get to eat so what u say we stop and grab a bit?"

"Are you sayin you wanna skip class so I can take you to eat?" He had to admit he would have never guessed her to juke school.

"Yah, why not, lets skip school, I've never done it before and today's as good a day as any." Now she had look of determination on her face, like if he said 'no'; she would skip on her own.

"Ok now you got me hungry, there's no getting out of it now. Where you wanna eat?"

"Umm I don't know. Wherever you wanna go is fine." She was beginning to fluster up again.

"Well then newbie, I know just the place."

He took her to a diner across the street from the auto shop. It was quiet and clean and pretty much empty at this time of day. The owner knew Inuyasha and gave a wink when he saw him walk in with Kagome. They sat in his usual spot and Inuyasha order his usual chicken sandwich, Kagome order they same thing with extra mayo. They kept a steady conversation throughout the meal and when they were done Inuyasha took the bill. He paid and then took her across the street to the auto shop.

"How's my baby doing Yuka?" he said while entering the shop.

"Same place where you left her, see you're not in school again" She took a glance at Kagome. "Did you force this poor girl to skip with you?"

"Actually it was all her idea. Right Kagome?"

"Yup, so where's this baby of yours huh?" She was quite curious to know what he was talking about, probably a car but she wasn't quite sure.

"Right this way and I will introduce you to the love of my life." Kagome couldn't help but wonder if it was actually a woman until the vehicle actually came into view. Actually it was a motorcycle, now she didn't know much about these things, but she was sure this was the only one of it kind. "There she is, isn't she beautiful?"

"You…you made this all by yourself?"

"You sound shocked, I told you already, I've been building bikes since I was 9, but this one is a total costume, made only the way I like it." Kagome could tell by look on his face that he was proud of his creation and he had every right to be, the motorcycle was amazing.

"Is it finished yet?" She asked almost timidly

"Nop, still gatta couple of things to finish up and most importantly the paint job, kinda debating between red and black, what do you think?"

"Well I think red would suit you better but I don't really know you well enough yet." _'I'm I actually falling for this guy? Oh shut up Kagome you have a boyfriend, remember the guy, does Hogo ring any bells?'_she was brought outta of her thoughts when a cough escaped Inuyasha

"We should be getting back if we're ganna make it back for detention."

"Yah we should go."

They spoke a bit of this and that on ride back, it didn't take to much time; the shop was only 10 minutes away. When they got to school lunch had already started and every ones eyes were on the yellow Mustang that pulled into the parking lot, but most importantly on its passengers. The punk and the head cheerleader.

"What is _she_ doing with _him_?..."

A/N: ok so this is kinda where thing get started…chapter 3 will be up and running soon but not unless everyone REVIEWS the more I get the faster you get chapters.

**Juke**- _skip_

Mighty-


	3. Challenge

**The Challenge **

When they got to school, lunch had already started and every ones eyes were on the yellow Mustang that pulled into the parking lot, but most importantly, on its passengers. The punk and the head cheerleader.

"What is she doing with _him_?" Hogo asked to the fuming Kikyo.

"I have no idea. But I will find out!"

"Well thanks for lunch; I had fun skipping with you today. See you at 5?" she asked while beginning to walk away.

"Absolutely, oh and hey sorry bout the audience."

"Nothing I can't handle." She notices Kikyo and Hogo coming in on them. "See ya later." She said quickly and took off into a run to meetthem halfway. "Hey guys."

"Don't you _'hey guys '_me Higurashi. Where the hell where you last period? And what the fuck were you doing with that junkie?" Hogo was almost yelling into her face.

"Yah Kag, like what were you doing with him anyways, I gave him my number this morning so, and he probably just thinks you're me. I'll talk to him tonight and will just clear this up, don't worry Hogo this wasn't Kagome's fault."

Kikyo said the last part looking Kagome straight in the eyes, as if challenging her, _'well then Kikyo, challenge accepted.'_ "Actually Inuyasha knew it was me, we introduced ourselves and I'm meeting him after school to do a project so if anyone has a problem with me being his friends speak now."

"You better believe I have a problem with that, he's mine Kagome. Do not test me because I will win this time."

"Well I just wanna be his friend, so the girlfriend position is still available, good luck." Kagome smiled on _'you're on Kikyo, Hogo sorry but I've been so over you, moving on.'_ Her final statement as she walked towards the school.

* * *

Inuyasha noticed a very pissed boyfriend. When he passed by them to reach his friends they became quite, the cheerleader gave him a smirk, while the jock gave him a very threatening look. Kagome gave him a warm smile; he noticed it as the smile from earlier that morning. Then he also noticed the other cheerleaders face; she sure as hell looks a lot like Kagome. When he reached his friends, Miroku was smiling like the jackass he was. 

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha I applaud you, the football captain girlfriends, that is sacred territory my friend, I bid you good luck and a good fu-" he was cut short by Sango's fist.

"Nice hit Sango." Came from both Shippo's and Inuyasha's mouth. Followed by a lot of laughing from everyone else, including Sango.

"What's so funny?" Miroku couldn't help but ask, he had his hand on is jaw and was massaging it back into place. At this point they were all walking away, the bell rang and it was time to get to class.

* * *

"So you want me to come with you?" Kagura asked Kagome while they were walking to practice. 

"No, not with me but just go over so if I want out we can leave." Kagome had to admit, she wanted Kagura there encase she did something stupid. Some times she gets nervous.

"Ok fine I'll call Sesshoumaru up, oh and Kagome kick her ass."

They separated and now practice was halfway through, Kagome was watching the routine and then she noticed Kikyo stop half kick, one by one the girls were stopping. Kagura smiled up at whatever it was everyone was looking at, so she turned around and was aw-struck. Two, almost surreal, guys were walking down the hill toward the field. Both long black hair and baggie pant. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. _'Well no wonder he so conceited'_ Kagome thought while she noticed Kagura go and meet Sesshoumaru. So she jogged over to Inuyasha.

"Hey practice isn't over yet."

"Ya but me Sess decided to come and watch." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well then enjoy the show, girls lets show these gentlemen what were good at." She yelled over to the team, Kagura ran back to the group and one of girls adjusted the stereo.

The music started and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched in the stands. "Close your mouth little brother, you're starting to drool." When he noticed Inuyasha wasn't listening he just shook his head. Why had he agreed to this, cheerleading was so boring.

* * *

"Ok guys good job, see you tomorrow. Kagura I'll see you later and Kikyo I'll see you at home. Ready to go?" she said swinging her bag over her shoulder and turning to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took her bag and they started there way up the hill. When they reached the parking lot Kagome smiled to see the gold Harley. "Hey what happened to the Mustang?" 

"Well I sent Miroku home with it; kinda missed my bike and besides I know this girl who's dieing to ride it." He tossed her the helmet and watched as she smiled.

"I wasn't dieing." She mocked as Inuyasha revved the bike to life.

"I warn you, it's at your own risk to ride with me."

"I trust you won't kill me."

The ride took longer then expected and Kagome knew he was doing a detour so she would enjoy the ride. It was her first time on a motorcycle and she had to admit she could get used to it. She had her arms around Inuyasha waist and when he started to go really fast she squeezed him and put her head to his back. Yes she could defiantly get used to this.

When they arrived at his house, Kagome was somewhat shocked at its size. They headed though out the house an up the stairs, it then split up into 3 hallways with two wood doors at the end of each. They turned to the right and Inuyasha opened his doors with a key. The first thing she noticed when she walked into his room was the poster that occupied the left wall; it was a Nirvana poster that took up the entire surface area of the wall. The other three walls were painted a blood red with various pin ups scattered about, smaller clip ups surrounding them. There were also various drawings. Over his bed hung a huge black light and his curtains had pot leaf prints. On the door wall Inuyasha gold Harley was hand painted. "Inuyahsa who painted that?"

"I did."

"All the other ones too?"

"Yah; you sound surprised."

"Well I am. I had no idea you were this good." She had started to inspect them one by one. When she was done she gathered her bags. "So which way is your bathroom?"

"Behind the slide." He grinned to himself.

She turned to what he was pointing at, and nice pink flush printed her cheeks, 'great it's practically see through.' "Oh…, well no peeking."

She went into the bathroom and got comfortable quickly. She adjusted the water and separated her cloths. All the while Inuyasha hadn't moved from that spot, eyes glued to her silhouette moving around is _his_ bathroom. What had to be the hottest girl in school was talking a _shower_, _naked;_ in _his_ bathroom. With him right outside. When Kagome finished, Inuyasha still hadn't moved, only now he was drooling like a dog (pun totally intended).

"So much for no peeking Inuyasha."

"I wasn't peeking Kagome." He answered in a pout.

"Sure, ok let down get to business, I don't have all night you know."

"Right, business, lets get down to it."

"Oh shut up." She tossed him the books and flopped down on then the floor, he followed her lead and the hours passed.

"…so he's grinding down the rail, when all of a sudden the board slips out from under him, hits him square in the face and he falls, legs opened, on the pole. We were laughing at him for weeks." He watched as she almost bust a gut from laughing and he joined her. All that time they sat there and the books lay close next to them. Inuyasha looked over to his clock and when Kagome did the same he heard a very loud "FUCK!" from Kagome.

"I'm so dead its not even fun. Ugh I didn't even call. He's ganna kill me."

She was franticly searching his room for any of her belonging while Inuyasha grabbed her jack and his keys. When she finished they head out the door and banged right into Kagura and Sesshoumaru.

"Ouff, Kagura hi, oh my god I'm so dead I gatta go before my dad kil-"

"Relax Kagome I told him you were sleeping over."

"Oh ok then call me when your ready." Kagome and Inuyasha made there way back to his room.

"You do know that Kagura is sleeping here right?"

"Oh …,well then, I guess; shotgun your bed." She giggled

"Oh hell no sweetheart you either sleep with me or you sleep on the floor."

"Well in that case I'll sleep with you, can I borrow something to sleep in?"

He tossed her a pair of shorts and a wifebeater, which she accepted and went to change. Inuyasha stared the whole thing through again and when she was done he went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he caught her staring at him he only smirked. She was already on the bed so he turned out the light and joined her.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For getting me out of my shell. I haven't ever had a day like this one, it was fun, we should this more often." Her voice was becoming quieter signalling sleep.

"Anytime. You're kinda fun yourself." He bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night." _'I like you too Inuyasha.'_

* * *

A/N: Isn't it just the cutest thing. I like this chapter, kinda OCC but to bad, I'm a fan of OCC. I just finished watching the O.C. so I couldn't resist (OMG to any O.C. fan out there they might cancel it so write an email to askfox 'at' foxinc 'dot' com (All together...duh) telling them not to) Well here's a lil preview of the next chapter. It give absolutely no justice. So I'm ganna be updating every Monday but only if I get reviews so lets get them moving people or else no updates. 

I know I mentioned Naraku in the first chapter, so he goes to another school if anyone asks.

**Shotgun** – _First dibs/ shotgun the last candy_

**Wifebeater **– _Those white undershirts guys wear muscel tops u get the picture its a tight white undershirt._

**

* * *

****Girls**

"Aww look at them, aren't they so cute?" Kagura stated while she peered at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Adorable. Inuyasha get your ass up or I will do it…3, 2, 1, fine _BANG, BANG, BANG_ …"

"ARHH, what the fuck; SESSHOUMARU! GET OUT, oh no please don't do it not the blinds…NO!"

"What the hell is everyone yelling about, oh hi Kagura, Inuyasha would you just shut up already."

"Why don't you shut up?" This was turning into a squabble.

The two were so caught up in there argument they didn't notice Sesshoumaru and Kagura leave. "Really Sess did you have to use the fog horn?"

**-Mighty-**


	4. Girls

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Well I just want to say thanks to all you guys for reading and reviewing. You guys rock. Keep them coming. Oh yah I almost forgot, I don't _own_ Inuyasha.  
RayneWolf: You've been extremely helpful.

**

* * *

Girls **

"Aw, look at them, aren't they so cute?" Kagura stated while she peered at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Adorable. Inuyasha get your ass up or I will do it…3, 2, 1,fine _BANG, BANG, BANG_ …"  
"ARHH, what the fuck; SESSHOUMARU! GET OUT! Oh no, please don't do it, not the blinds…NO!"  
"What the hell is everyone yelling about, oh hi Kagura, Inuyasha would you just shut up already."  
"Why don't you shut up?" This was turning into a squabble.  
The two were so caught up in there argument they didn't notice Sesshoumaru and Kagura leave. "Really Sess did you have to use the fog horn?"

* * *

"YOU LISTEN TO ME. Get dressed, eat breakfast, grab your shit, wait for Miroku and leave; that is the morning routine."  
"But I'm a girl! We don't do the whole 'Roll over, scratch and go' it takes time and energy to look just right."  
"Look you already have me impressed, so who cares if you ware one of my t-shirts."  
"No one." She finally agreed _'have you impressed, do I'_ "But I want the 'OUTTA MY WAY' one."  
"Aw I was ganna wear that one today, fine here'' He chucked her the shirt and then went on looking for one. "Well I guess this one will have to do." His shirt read, 'YOUR LOOKING AT PERFECTION' and he was wearing black baggie jeans. "Let's grab something to eat before Miroku gets here."  
With that they went downstairs and were joined shortly after by Sesshoumaru and Kagura. "so I couldn't sleep a wink lat night with all that racket coming from next door, how about you Sess?"  
"Shut up Inuyasha, for I will hurt you if I must." Man if looks could kill, Inuyasha would be stone dead.  
"Easy, it was just a joke, I'm ganna go get the bike out; I'll meet you outside Kagome.

* * *

Miroku was arriving when Inuyasha exited the house. "Alright we might actually be early today, hurry up man."  
"Chill Miroku we gatta wait for Kagome."  
"What!"  
"Yah she slept here last night, she should be out in a sec."  
"Again, WHAT?"  
Inuyasha couldn't resist from laughing at his friends face. "Dude she so wants me, she even took a shower in my room."  
Now Miroku's eyes were bulging out of his head. "Bu…but your bathroom is…is see-through."  
"I know."  
"What do you know?" Kagome asked coming out the front door.  
"Everything." He gave her a smirk while throwing her the helmet. "Ready to go?"  
"Inuyasha how rude of you not to introduce me, I'll do it myself; I'm Miroku Houshi. It's very nice to meet you." With that said he handed her a piece of paper and jumped back on his bike giving Kagome a wink. Inuyasha and Kagome mounted the Harley and they were off.  
When they stopped at a read light, she read the paper. It said _'Call me anytime I can keep a secret'_ followed by a wink and his number. She laughed out loud and that got her Inuyasha attentions. She showed him the paper and he laughed with her. Poor Miroku had no idea what was going on.

* * *

When they got to school Kagome notices, Kikyo and Hojo standing at the end of the parking lot waiting for her.  
"Looks like your parents are waiting for you." He smiled when he heard her giggle as pulled off the helmet. "So we didn't get much studying done last night; how about we try again after school?"  
"See you at five." Was her simple answer and she began to walk away. Kikyo was walking towards her, yet she didn't stop; with a dirty look directed at Kagome, Kikyo walked right by and stopped in front of Inuyasha. Hojo was straight ahead of her; he had his arms crossed across his chest and a scowl on his face. "Hey I've been meaning to call you, we need to talk." Hojo was about to say something but Kagome quickly put her hands up to stop him. "Not now Hojo, I'll meet you at lunch." With that said she made her way into the school building.

* * *

"Well, well, well Inuyasha nice work, it only took you what? Couple of hours to get her into bed, I think that a new record even for you. And is she wearing your top? Dude I offered you fifty bucks to borrow it and you said no. you never let anyone wear it." Not even off his bike and Miroku was already harassing him. "We have company"  
"Hello boys, Inuyasha right?" she asked him. "I'm Kikyo, so I waited last night for you to call, but you never did, what happened?" she was giving him the sexiest look she could muster and she watched in joy as he looked her up and down, twice. He bought what he saw; hook, line and sinker.  
"Well that's because I didn't know your name beautiful." _'I can have fun with this one.' _"I wanted to call you, honest, but I was a little busy. Why don't I take you to lunch today to make it up to you?"  
"It's a date." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Later babe." He watched as she walked away, caught in a trance, his eyes glued to her ass as her hips swayed back and forth. When she was out of sight he looked over at Miroku to see him still staring ahead, mouth slightly opened. "Well, two minutes. Re-update that record for me will yah."  
"Dude I hate to rain on your parade, but you are about to put yourself in a very stick situation."  
"I like it sticky"  
"I spoke to Sango Kikyo and Kagome are cousins."  
"Well then, I wanna meet the rest of the women in their family."  
"Me too… anyways back to the point, oh yah; they live together too and they **both** have boyfriend."  
"So what? Its not like I did anything wrong. I didn't ask them to throw themselves at me. I'm irresistible arn't I, I mean the two hottest girls in school want me. They're all over me Miroku what I'm I suppose to do? _'Oh no, sorry girls you have boyfriends, wouldn't want them to get mad at me.'_ Fuck no. Five hundred says I get laid this week…twice."  
"You're on." Inuyasha's made bets for everything; they were becoming Miroku's second income. "Dude just watch your back."  
"Yah, yah, no worries, I'm a pro. Oh and dude after school today we got a pick up to make, ninety bucks for the whole fucking ounce of marijuana baby. I spoke to his girlfriend, well ok I flirted with her like mad and she brought the price down cuz she likes me."  
"You're a sick bastard, you know that."

* * *

Kikyo looked way to happy for Kagome's liking. Kagome knew her only too well, she was up to something. _'She's ganna cheat, that bitch. Well I can cheat too!' _Though, at the moment she was trying to think of what she was going to tell Hojo. _'How's a girl supposed to concentrate when the devil keeps flashing you smiles.'_ He was mad, very mad, she was sure of that. She was also sure Kikyo wasn't helping at all. She would just have to reassure him nothing happened. _'I'm not ganna break up with him, not now anyways. I'll just tell him I need some time for myself, some time to reflect and relax.'_ The bell signaling the beginning of lunch rang. 'Well here goes nothing.' She saw Kikyo jolt up out of her seat and swiftly followed her out the class and out the schools main doors. Kikyo ran all the way to the parking lot and stopped to lean on the gold Harley. A few minutes later Inuyasha appeared behind her and passed her the helmet. A few moments later they were gone. The only emotion in Kagome's eyes was pain.  
"I understand." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She was so preoccupied with Inuyasha, she hadn't noticed Hojo standing next to her.  
"Hojo nothings going between Inuyasha and me, were just friends, he has nothing to do with my feelings toward you." He didn't say anything, only handed her a t-shirt. There was a _very_ awkward silence that passed between them  
"Kagome you left with him yesterday and then came back with him this morning."  
"I slept a Kagura's yesterday, this morning we went to his hou-"  
"Liar. Kikyo called her house yesterday; her parent said she was sleeping at her boyfriends."  
"I promise you nothing happened between us, Hojo, I would never disrespect you to that extent." She looked down at the shirt in her hand. "What am I supposed to do with this?"  
"Take off that dirty kids shirt and put that on." He turned to look at her. "I don't want you to talk to him anymore."  
One look at him and Kagome could tell he was serious. Extremely serious. "NO WAY! Absolutely not, I will not be told who I can and can't be friends with. Hell no. FUCK NO!"  
"Just go change that shirt."  
She did just that, came back and looked Hojo in the eye. "I'm really sorry Hojo but I really need some time to think about where I stand with you." She walked away and Hojo quickly snatched the shirt hanging out the back of her bag.

* * *

'_What was I thinking; this girl needs to get over herself before she falls for me.' _Inuyasha had been ignoring her and was watching the waitress out of the corner of his eye. He watched the girl in front of him talking constantly about herself. _'If I play my cards right; pretend to listen, act like I care and give a few compliments I'll nail her by Friday for sure. What's her name again?'_ he looked up and to his surprise… she was still talking. _'Fuck, and people say **I'm** conceited.'_ "Umm hate to interrupted but we gatta go."  
"Oh my god you're right, silly me I talk too much. So what are you doing after school?" She finished saying and licked her lips.  
"Well I'm ganna be finishing up some homework with Kagome."  
"Well then what about tomorrow." She couldn't sound more desperate.  
"Tomorrow sounds good, I'll go get the bike and meet you outside." _'She's like a bitch in heat'  
_Kikyo got up and went to the bathroom before heading for the door  
"Excuse me? Who's ganna pay the bill." Asked the waitress getting in front of her.  
"Ugh here." She handed her some bills from her purse. "Keep the change."  
"Uh wait can you give this to your friend." The waitress handed her a paper and walked away, her cheeks a bit pink.

She headed toward Inuyasha and when she got in front of him she read the paper aloud. "Call me back anytime, Yukara. Well don't worry Inuyasha I'm sure I can keep you busy enough." She finished with a wink. When they arrived a school Kikyo got off the bike she smiled at what she saw. She removed her helmet, then got back on the bike in front of Inuyasha and wrapped her legs around his waist. Aggressively she grabbed him by the collar and they sat there making out.

From the corner of his eye he also saw her standing there, totally hurt and betrayed. _'She must really hate her to wanna hurt her this bad. What to do, what to do. Stop making out with this fine chick to spar her feelings or play hard to get? Decisions, decisions. Feh, might as well have a little fun first.'_

* * *

**A/N:** I know what you thinking, Inuyasha you jerk! Don't worry guys this is and (IK) fic. I just didn't want them hooking up like a day after they meet, that's so cliché. Every good story had a little bit of drama. I know we really haven't heard much from the rest of the gang but I feel that going though this whole dilemma first is wiser. So tell me what you think, REVIEW PLEASEEEE:):):):)

**-Mighty-**


	5. Games

**A/N:**Well it's a day early but whatever I had nothing to do and I do have everything till Ch.10 writen up already so here it is everyone enjoy and HAPPY EASTER YA'LL. remember to REVIEW

**

* * *

Games  
**"What a bitch"  
"Don't worry Kagome, apparently she's garbage in bed, he'll come running to you."  
"That makes me feel a _lot_ better, thanks Kagura"  
"He's not just some stoner with half a brain you know, he knows exactly what game she's playing. Trust me, Inuyasha knows all the games. He's a pro. Is that bitch one of ours?" Kagome and Kagura gave the stranger a weird look. "Oops, I'm Sango and I know both of you courtesy of Miroku's big mouth." They seemed content with their new friend.  
"Yup, unfortunately that bitch is ours." Kagome answered  
"I don't like her." Sango simply stated.  
"Ha. Join the god damn club, no one likes her. She's the slut that ruins a good romance novel; you're not supposed to like her."  
"Rin!"  
"Well, it's true. Just look at her Kagome, she's all over him because she thinks he might like you."  
"You know what's funny? She really believes she's better then you. Yet she degrades herself to such levels."  
"Sesshoumaru darling, when did you get here?"  
"I can't stand the fact that she honestly believes he's falling for her cheap game. But the sad part is, he's just ganna laugh in her face and drop her like yesterdays garbage."  
"Well she deserves it." Kagome sighed _'He's just a player.'  
_"Well I think she's ugly. She's just a cheap imitation of Kagome."  
"I have to disagree. She's totally hot. And a guy like when a girl takes control. Hell I'd bang h-"  
"Shut up you lech, no one asked you."  
"Yo, that looked like it hurt."  
"Definitely dude, look at that bump."  
"Sota." + "Kohaku." "When did you guys get here?" Kagome and Sango turned around to see that a group of 12 or so people had gathered there to throw insults and watch the couple make out. "Everyone this is everyone." Kagome stated turning her focus back to said couple.  
"Hi"  
And they kept on watching. Twelve people stood in complete silence. Some with scowls on their faces; others with disgust. One was drooling and at the front of all those people, one person stood there with a smirk on her face. _'Let the games begin.'_

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW**. Extremely short chapter but... I felt it was a good place to end it. Keeps everyone wanting more and its basically the beginning of INUKAG in this story.Yet also the beginning of the 'games'. Well send in those reviews and tell me what you think, it would mean a lot to me and tell ppl to come and read. REVIEW! 


	6. Beach House

**A/N:** Well by the looks of it no one likes the story, I was really disappointed, mostly at myself; I got like 3 reviews for chapter 5, so yah I might just give up on the whole thing… guess I'm just not being motivated enough. You all hate me. Andapparently I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Beach House  
**Inuyasha arrived on the field five minutes before five.  
"Hi Inuyasha." She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Ok guys, practice is over for today, you ready to go?"  
"Hi to you too Kagome."  
"Sooo… what do you wanna do today." She asked as they made there way up the hill."  
"I thought we were doing homework?"  
"Well we can do that later, I was thinking of having a lil fun first"  
"In that case I have an idea, but you're going to need clothes and a bathing suite." Inuyasha arrived on the field five minutes before five."Hi Inuyasha." She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Ok guys, practice is over for today, you ready to go?""Hi to you too Kagome.""Sooo… what do you wanna do today." She asked as they made there way up the hill.""I thought we were doing homework?""Well we can do that later, I was thinking of having a lil fun first""In that case I have an idea, but you're going to need clothes and a bathing suite."

* * *

They arrived at her house to see that Kikyo still wasn't home. He followed her up the stairs and into her room. It was painted a dark blue and one wall was covered entirely with photos. She had a single bed that was enveloped with a black comforter and many blue pillows. Over her bed was a poster of Johnny Depp and had many pin ups of Tom Delonge (Blink 182). Her curtains were also black and in the corner of her room was the largest CD collection Inuyasha had ever seen. _'I would have guessed pink with unicorn posters, but this will do.' _"Ok so bring about a weeks worth of shit."  
"A weeks worth, Inuyasha I can't disappear for a week."  
"We're not disappearing trust me. Just tell your dad you going out of town with a _classmate_."  
"But dude we have school and homework and not to mention a test on Friday. I have practice every night and Hojo already thinks I'm cheating on him; lets not even get started about Kikyo. Who knows what rumours she'll start and listen to me freak out over nothing like I'm going to have some kind of nervous brak-"  
"I promise will be back for all your practices and Friday's test. Common it's ganna be fun and you need a break."  
"I believe you, sad thing is I really wanna come, but I onno, my dad, he might totally flip out. I'm not exactly a good liar."  
"Well just don't sound guilty. Come on, start packing or you're going to be wearing nothing all week, normally I wouldn't protest bu-"  
"Ok, fine, just shut up. So I'm ganna need my toothbrush and shampoo, all that shit too I guess."  
"Yup." He watched as she filled two large luggages, a duffle bag and a purse the same size as the duffle bag. "It's a week, not a year dammit." He cursed while carrying the luggage's down the stairs.  
"Well a girl always needs to be prepared."  
"Yah, yah. Lets get moving; we still gatta pass by my house and pick up a car. Well re-pass by here and pick up all you crap, I'll go hide them in the back."  
"Ok, I just gatta grab a few more things and I'll meet you at the bike."  
'_A few more things, Christ were not moving to Africa.'_ _

* * *

_They got to his house and Kagome watched as he merely filled a duffle bag with 3 pairs of jeans and a handful of t-shirts, randomly picked. He led her to the basement and he switched on a light to reveal a parking lot. An actual parking lot, yellow lines and all. He walked up to a Cadillac Escalade, chucked in his bag and motioned for her to get in. 

"Quite a selection you had back there." They had picked up her bags and were on their way, keeping a light conversation. Only about twenty minutes into the ride and Kagome was already noticing the bigger properties and more luxurious houses. At some points she even saw water. The sun was slowly descending and she couldn't help but smile at the way everything looked. Everything looked flawless, like a painting; with the sun's glow giving an orange tint to it all. "Wow, everything is so pretty. Where are we going anyways?"  
"I told you not to worry about where we're going. It's a surprise remember? Now stop asking me."  
"Well I'm curious dammit."  
"Well stop being curious and keep your skirt on for now." He laughed the last part out.  
"Shut up you perv." Kagome said turning a slight shade of pink while reaching over to smack his arm. "And tell me where were going." She whined out.  
"Fine, if you must ruin the surprise. I'm taking you to an abandoned shack where I plan to rape and kill you, satisfied?  
"Nop."  
"Where going to one ofthe beach houses. I was there last weekend and the water is great." With that said Kagome got quiet and only a tiny _'Oh'_ escaped her lips. They made the rest of the trip in fifteen minutes with a comfortable silence between them.

* * *

The beach house; if you can even call it that; was bigger then Inuyasha actual house. It stood on the top of a minimal slop, a few feet away from the water. Three stories high, with four elegant pillars in the front, while the back was made entirely of windows. A porch wrapped around the whole house and the master bedroom had a balcony over looking the ocean. Decorated richly with fine wood furniture and marble floors. Exquisite paintings hung from the falls and Asian carpets lay on the floor. It was fit for a king. Kagome took the sight of everything in before gasping at the ocean itself. They were walking along the water barefoot and the sun was now fully setting. 

"It's absolutely the most beautiful thing I've even seen."  
"I've seen better." He says still looking ahead, a slight smile forming across his lips. He watched as she skipped on ahead of him, she turned in to a run and looked back at him. Teasing him to catch her, he too took of in a run. Kagome was laughing aloud, still a safe distance away from Inuyasha, she began doing cartwheels when she found herself in the sand with Inuyasha laying next to her. Both very much gasping for air. "Caught yah." He said in a pant.  
"Yes you did." She smiled as she looked up at the stars.  
He watched as she looked up at the sky and smiled when she started to snuggle next to him. Finally deciding she was most comfortable with her head lying on his stomach, he watched her slowly drift into sleep. They lay there quite a while before Kagome started to give a little shiver. Inuyasha manoeuvred himself before hoisting Kagome into his arms and beginning the walk back to the house. He placed her in the master bedroom, slipping under the covers after her, bringing her into his grasp and finally allowing sleep to consume him. _'She's way too good for me.'_

**

* * *

**When Inuyasha awoke he found that she was gone, but her destination was revealed when he heard the shower in the bathroom.  
Kagome emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a small towel wrapped around her intoxicating figure. She hadn't noticed he was awake and Inuyasha quickly positioned himself to sitting up; diminishing the _'tent'_ that had formed from watching her.  
"Oh, didn't know you were awake. Good morning." She said with a smile on her face.  
"Great morning." 'Please, kami please; let that damn towel disappear.' "What's on the calendar for today babe?"  
"I was thinking I cook us some breakfast, followed by a nice amount of beach time before we head to school; sound good?"  
"Feh, not exactly what I had in mind and definitely not as good as you look, but hey, I sure as hell ain't turning down breakfast."  
He saw her smirk as she turned around, back facing him. It was all playing in slow motion, Inuyasha watched as the towel slowly fell down her long legs and landed at her feet. While he slowly looked her over, going up her legs he noticed she was wearing what looked liked the bottom of a bathing suite. A small pout of disappointment formed at his lips but he held his breath as she bent down to retrieve whet must have been the top part. He gawked on as she adjusted the tiny piece of material into position and was well aware that his _'tent'_ was reforming. Holding to stings over her head she made her way towards him, stopping in front of Inuyasha, she turned her back to him and moved her damp hair aside. "Can you tie these for me?" 

Inuyasha took the stings from her hand and did nothing for a moment, when reality finally kicked in again he deliberately took his time tying the knot. A cretin sensation formed in his stomach as he sat there, he was nervous. _'No way; I don't do the nervous thing, I'm just hungry is all. Yah that's it, I'm hungry. Oh who are you kidding? Just admit it already she makes you nervous. Feh … fine I'm a little nervous. Don't even try. Ok, ok; a lot, I'm nervous a lot. You happy now? AHRG I'm arguing with myself.' _When the bickering ceased he quickly finished up the knot and then replaced her hair upon her shoulders; letting his hands drift gradually down her back.

She got up gracefully and thanked him politely. She then made her way out of the room enouncing she was going to get breakfast started. Kagome left with a smile on her face and Inuyasha had another hard on. Once he was sure she was completely out of hearing range he made a dive for the phone and called Miroku; interrupting his gym class. "Dude you wont believe this…" He filled him in on everything that happened, starting with how they got to be at the beach house. Miroku listened in silence as Inuyasha raved on and on. "…and now dude, she's downstairs making breakfast in her skimpy two piece."

The line stayed quiet for a moment. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME, GET YOUR DUMB ASS DOWN THOSE STAIRS. IT NOT EVERY DAY A GIRL COOKS EGGS IN DENTAL FLOSS. NOW MOVE YOUR ASS AND TAKE ME A PICTURE FUCKHEAD." Whit that said he hung up.

Inuyasha flew out of bed, yanked off his clothes, pulled on a pair of swim shorts and jumped down the stairs; coming to a halt in the kitchen entrance. With camera in hand, he gazed upon her beautiful outline. There she stood, a few feet away from the stove; equipped with bikini and spatula. "Kagome?"  
CLICK  
"HEY! What are you doing?"  
"Hey yourself! Guys would kill for the sight like this." He pointed to her. "And I just made it last forever."  
"Well next time you want a picture just let me know about it first. And breakfast is ready by the way." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned around flinging her hair.  
They finished eating and Inuyasha agreed to help wash the dishes. After some giggling and a soap fight, they finally made there way down to the water.  
"Inuyasha you've gatta come in here, the waters amazing."  
"But the view from here is great." He had been sitting on land, watching her from the lens of the camera; snapping a picture any chance he got.  
"Com'on, a least get the soap outta your hair." He got up and ran into the water, diving in right in front of her. She circled around looking for him; only gasp as she felt her legs being pulled out from beneath her. Her hair was sticking wildly to her face when she emerged and you could have seen the evil smile dance upon her lips. _'You wanna play like that, do you'?_ Inuyasha was laughing, thus didn't see her pounce him. It was the beginning of an all out water fight between the two teenagers; how could stay over water the longest. When all was done, Inuyasha carried her over his shoulder out of the water. "Put me down Inuyasha. You're cheating!"

"Calm down babe." He cooed while giving her ass a small tap. "Don't get your panties in a twist." She was gently put down on his towel and when her gave her a smile, she simply stuck her nose high and gave a small _'Feh'_ in response. "You'll get over it." He reached for the camera and took another picture. "We'll show this one to the kids."  
"Screw you." She giggled out and made a grab for the device. Inuyasha just kept it clicking, taking as many good shots as he could. After realizing she was wouldn't succeed, Kagome gather her things and flung the sandy towel at him with a loud sigh. "Ah, screw that. Com'on _'babe'."  
_"Damn you're sexy."  
"Jackass."**

* * *

**

They were heading back to school when Inuyasha remembered something. _'Shit, I'm suppose to meet Kikyo tonight. Fuck; what'do I do. I have to chose, RIGHT NOW! Dammit; ok well she really wants me, I can tell. Agh but she wants me too. Shit. This is so sweet; **I **get to pick. Who do I want?'_ He carefully cleared his throat, getting Kagome's attention for what he was about to say.

"What!" She said looking directly at him, almost glaring.  
"Well, it's just too bad if I have better things to do."  
"You're serious." It was more of an understanding then a question.  
"Extremely, yes. Just tell her that the bike broke down and I'll call her later. I really don't care; just make something up." His face was starting to flush as he finished. "I…rather chill with you…anyways."  
"Aww, you're so sweet." _'Fag, you think I'd fall for that line; puh-lease._ _Crap but he sounded serious. Pull yourself together woman, you're on a mission. I think it's backfiring.'  
_"Yah, yah whatever, just get rid of her for me. I mean I'm all for making out and getting laid, but I dunno, just not in the mood to deal with her."  
"How so?" _'If I turn my back I'll probably find you in bed with her. What a jerk. Oh my god, am I jealous? No way, he can have her. But he said he didn't want her. Maybe he's lying. Maybe he's not. Agh headache.'_ When she was done conversing with herself she noticed he was staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
"No, you just looked extremely preoccupied. Thinking of something in particular, or _someone_?"  
"NO!" she spat out too fast.  
"Sure, well it's early so were stopping by the shop."  
"Fine."

**

* * *

**Kagome could have sworn she smelt something odd when she walked into the shop. When they reached the back, her nose was proven keen. Most of the mechanics where smoking joints and there was a litter of beer bottles laying everywhere. One of the men offered Inuyasha a spliff, which he accepted without hesitation. He manoeuvred himself towards the bike and kneeled down, inspecting the motorcycle from all angles. She approached him and took a seat on the floor. "So are all these guys stoned and operating machinery?" 

"I haven't worked on this bike sober once. Don't have the patience. Ask Miroku. " He took a few more tokes before squinting his eyes and reaching for a wire Kagome hadn't even seen. He grabbed for a tool, did some adjustments and connected the wire in its proper place. "I didn't see that last time. Oh; just so I'm not being rude, would you like a toke?" he watched as she battled the war in her brain. The nuns saying no while the hookers screamed yes. "I'm not pressuring you, don't worry; just don't wanna come off as an impolite hog."  
"Well then tonight, when we get back to the house. You can smoke me (smoke me 'treat me'/stoner slang) then; I'm not sure I can run the squad buzzed. Hey! You can show me the pool you told me about then too."  
"Sounds good, but we better go unless you feel like being late."  
"Lets move."

**

* * *

**Inuyasha left the 4x4 running while they got to school. "So I'll pick you up at five?"  
"Yah you'll pick me up at five, if you truly want to. But your ganna half'ta get rid of your little groupie on your own." She motioned her eyes to Kikyo's figure coming towards them. "Do me a favour ok; if you're ganna ditch me, come and tell me yourself. I'm not going to believe her."  
"Yes ma'am." _'Yah right, I'm taking orders now.'  
_"INUYASHA!" Kikyo yelled out getting closer by the second.  
He pulled her closer and placed a trail of three soft kisses along her jaw. "See you at five." He whispered seductively into her ear.  
"What was that for?" She asked with a tint of pink embossed upon her cheeks.  
"I couldn't resist." His trademark smirk was plastered on his mouth. She left him with a small nod and a smirk was also visible. 

"What was that all about Inu dear?" Kikyo asked pulling him into her grasp; attacking his lips.  
Inuyasha quickly freed himself. _'Nothing can top what just transpired back there._' "Listen babe, about tonight, I can't make it. The bike broke down and I gatta fix it."  
"You're ditching me for you bike?"  
"I wouldn't call it ditching, it's fixing."  
"Well, will your bike be putting out?"  
"Are you going to be?"  
"Not if your fixing your bike." She had managed to get her arm around his neck and was passing her fingers over his lips.  
"Ahhh. I can't. I really gatta fix the Harley. I'll call you this weekend." He unwrapped himself and faced her towards the football field, grabbing her ass and giving her a small push. _'Oh my god, she offered me sex and I … DECLINED! What's wrong with me? Miroku would strangle me. I should strangle me! What's going on with me? I never pass up sex.'_

**

* * *

**

Practice went by smoothly. Kagome kept herself busy; blowing Kikyo off every chance she got, eventually telling her she was sleeping at Sango's. That statement got Kikyo off her back.  
"So I hear that you're sleeping at Sango's?" Kagura gave a small laugh as she watched Kagome nearly jump three feet high; while she was approaching from behind. "Inuyasha is sleeping at Miroku's you know. You wanna know best about all this? Miroku and Sango live together. So my guess is that you're both at the beach house."  
Kagome had to admit she hadn't seen that coming. 'I guess next time I should do some research before I lie.'  
"Don't worry I'll let Sango and Miroku know about you're little rendezvous. No one should find out."  
When everyone was gone, she headed up the hill and spotted Inuyasha lurking behind bushes. The Escalade stationed further down the road. "You know, I could be getting laid right now, but instead I'm hiding in the bushed like some criminal. You really do bring out the best in me." He reached for her bag and flashed his trademark smirk. Niether one noticed the figure watching from the window.

**

* * *

**

After arriving Inuyasha order some takeout and accompanied Kagome to the pool. Grabbing to skateboards on they way, he put a finger over her lips to stop the unspoken question of _'why'_. Inuyasha opened the door to the basement steps and switched the lights on. Bright white lights revealed the pool and its surroundings.  
"There's no water."  
"That's the best part." He handed her a skateboard before taking off into a run and jumping on his. After showing off, he returned to her side lighting a joint. She took the spilf when it was offered. Inuyasha watched in amusement when she tried to hold in a cough. "You know; if you cough it help." So she did.  
"Can you teach me; how to skateboard I mean."  
"Okay. So you've probably never been on a skateboard, which mean we'll be starting from scratch. Lesson One: Balance." The courses went on all evening and into the early morning. They went outside to watch the sun rise, before finally climbing the stairs and tumbling into bed.

**

* * *

**

**_BUZZ_ **_**KIKYO  
**_"Ugh," _**BEEP**_ "Hello?"  
"Kagome? Where are you?"  
"Asleep. What do you want?"  
"I was wondering, since you're not here, if we still had practice."  
"Yes. What time is it anyways?  
"It's 1:30. I'm on my way back to class so I'll see you later."  
CLICK  
"Feh, bye to you too." She stumbled out of bed and scratched her head, going into the bathroom. "Inuyasha; wake up." She yelled over her shoulder. When she emerged moments later, she was holding a tall glass of water.  
"AHH, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"  
"That was for keeping me awake till 7:30a.m." She then made her way back to the bathroom.  
After fumbling with the sheet and few more minutes of cursing Inuyasha also began to dress. "It's not like I forced you." He yelled over to no one in particular. "Hey where's my shirt by the way."  
"My house. Dude we have to study tonight; tomorrow's Friday" Kagome said once out of the bathroom.  
"Dude; so tomorrow's Friday?"  
"Dude."  
"Sweet." _'I know just the thing.'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well this is the longest chapter yet. What should Inuyasha be planning? A Date or a wild party? What do you think would fit best here? Let me know because I have good ideas for both but I'm not sure yet, there both good. And whos watching from the window?DUMDUMDUM. I hope people will review because I don't think I can handle it if I only got 3, twice. I would like to thank those that did take the time. You guys are the reason this chapter got finished.

SPLIF – Joint (I might also use the terms J and Bat)

REVIEW DAMMIT! jokes jokes


End file.
